Vengeance peut etre
by Idril-Eledhwen
Summary: Les parents de Hermione sont morts, la jeune fille veut se venger. Mais sa haine aveugle lui ouvrira peut etre les yeux...
1. Les choses ont changé

Premier chapitre  
  
-Ma fille!!! NON!  
  
Une jeune fille se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. C' était le jour. Elle s' assit et chassa les gouttes de transpiration   
  
qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.  
  
Toujours le même cauchemar...  
  
Elle se leva et passa malencontreusement devant le miroir, chose qu' elle évitait au maximum.  
  
Ses cheveux formaient une masse noire lui descendant jusqu' aux hanches, ses yeux marrons étaient cernés,  
  
et elle était extrèmement maigre.  
  
Depuis maintenant un an elle mangeait peu et parlait encore moins.  
  
Mais cet été, elle avait tout dépassé...  
  
Elle s' était teint les cheveux en noir, percée le nombril et fait un deuxième trou à l' oreille gauche.  
  
La jeune fille alla à la salle de bains et s' aspergea le visage d' eau froide.  
  
En y réflechissant, elle se rendit comte qu' elle avait perdu l' Hermionne d' avant.  
  
Il y a un an avant d' entrer en sixième année à Poudlard, Hermione Granger avait été victime d' une tentative   
  
d' assassinat.  
  
Tentative seulement parce que ses parents étaient morts à sa place, ils s' étaient sacrifiés pour elle.  
  
Hermione avait passé un an à faire come si de rien n' était, en vain.  
  
Pendant sa sixième année elle mangea peu et parla encore moins.  
  
Résultat elle avait perdu dix kilos.  
  
Cet été son passé l' avait rattrapée.  
  
Les Weasley l' avaient accueillie et elle leur en était reconnaissante mais ni Ron niGinny ne pouvaient la  
  
comprendre.  
  
Personne à part Harry et encore...  
  
Soudain elle se souvint que c' était aujourd' hui qu' il venait au Terrier, enfin libéré des Dursley.  
  
Elle fila sous la douche pour être à peu près présentable.  
  
C' est en se savonnant qu' elle se rendit compte à quel point elle avait maigri.  
  
Pourtant Mme Pomfresh l' avait prévenue:  
  
à ce rythme-là, son corps ne tiendrait bientôt plus.  
  
Pourtant il devrait tenir.  
  
Pour se venger de Lucius Malfoy l' assassin de ses parents.  
  
C' était une revanche qu' elle prévoyait depuis longtemps,  
  
mais elle était déjà vengée.  
  
Lucius Malfoy était mort, tué par un autre Mangemort. Ils se mangeaient entre eux tels des charognards  
  
Pourtant la haine lui brûlait le coeur, tel un charbon ardent.  
  
Alors à défaut du père, elle aurait le fils. Draco.  
  
Habillée, elle retourna dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle portait un jean ultra-mini vu qu' elle avait beaucoup maigri, et un bustier noir.  
  
Elle se maquilla légèrement et descendit à la cuisine prendre le petit-déjeuner.  
  
-Bonjour! dit elle en arrivant.  
  
Il n' y avait que Mme Weasley qui lui demanda:  
  
-Bien dormi?  
  
Puis sans attendre la réponse elle se retourna et tendit à Hermione une assiette avec des oeufs, du bacon grill  
  
et des toasts  
  
La jeune fille prit ce qu' on lui tendait et s' assit.  
  
Elle n' avait pas envie de manger...  
  
Elle attendit car elle savait que bientôt quelque chose finirait bien par distraire Mme Weasley.  
  
Alors elle pourrait filer.  
  
Le "quelque chose" se révéla être la cadette de la famille, Ginny, qui venait de mettre le feu à quelques pétards  
  
du docteur Flibuste pour réveiller Ron.  
  
-Ginny Weasley! Ce n' est pas bientôt fini! Ce n' est pas parce que Fred et George ne sont plus là que tu dois  
  
continuer leurs stupides tours! explosa Mme Weasley.  
  
Hermione prit les toasts et fila dans le jardin.  
  
Il était toujours aussi désordonné et sympatique. Elle escalada la palissade pour se retrouver dans les champs.  
  
Elle avait envie de marcher loin, et vite.  
  
La jeune fille se mit à courir, lentement d' abord, puis un sprint effréné.   
  
Le vent de la course lui soulevait les cheveux.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber dans le blé, les bras derrière la tête.  
  
Elle grignota les toasts et laissa des miettes aux oiseaux.  
  
Dans une semaine, elle pourrait commencer.  
  
Elle retourna "Au Terrier" pour attendre Harry.  
  
Elle fonça quand elle vit que le brun était déjà là.  
  
-Désolée Harry, j' étais sortie prendre l' air et...  
  
-C' est pas grave Hermione, dit le survivant en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
Puis il la relâcha et l' observa attentivement.  
  
Ensuite il alla dire bonjour au reste de la maisonnée.  
  
Hermione aurait voulu dire quelque chose à propos de Sirius ou quelque chose de réconfortant.  
  
Pourtant il y avait une telle tristesse dans les yeux verts du garçon qu' elle avait préferé s' abstenir.  
  
Elle s' assit sur un tronc d' arbre mort.  
  
Harry revint et lui dit:  
  
-Je peux te parler Hermione?  
  
-O...oui bien sûr!  
  
Il s' assit dos à elle, il pouvait sentir la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille.  
  
- Fais pas de bêtises Hermione. Tu... tu as changé, et je pense savoir pourquoi tu l' as fait.  
  
Le passé est le passé, rien ne pourra le changer. Quand Sirius est... a... disparu,  
  
j' ai aussi fait n' importe quoi. J' aurais pu tuer quelqu' un! J' ai failli le faire d' ailleurs.  
  
Cela n' apporte ni réconfort, ni soulagement.  
  
Tes parents sont morts, mais tu dois vivre. Rien ne changera cela.  
  
A de nombreux kilomètres de là ...  
  
Un garçon regardait par la fenêtre, en pensant.  
  
Il allait entamer sa septième année à Poudlard.  
  
Mais ses pensées étaient braquées sur celle qui hantait ses nuits, le rendant fou chaque jour un peu plus.  
  
Il pensait à elle tout le temps depuis les vacances.  
  
Ses yeux marrons si expressifs, sa jolie bouche...  
  
Pourtant il savait que il n' avait aucune chance. Depuis un an, elle avait l' air d' aller si mal...  
  
Si seulement son père n' avait pas été Mangemort...   
  
Quel imbécile! pensa Drago Malfoy. 


	2. Arrivée à Poudlard

Deuxième chapitre  
  
A la gare de Kings Cross, Moldus et sorciers se bousculaient joyeusement pour prendre le train.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient fait leurs courses sur le Chemin de Traverse une semaine auparavant.  
  
La jeune fille avait du acheter beaucoup de livres cette année et les gobelins de Gringotts n' avaient pas beaucoup  
  
aimé changer son argent moldu contre des gallions mornilles et noises mais ils l' avaient fait à contrecoeur.  
  
Elle marchait sur le quai 9 3/4 en compagnie de ses deux amis quand elle se sentit regardée.  
  
Elle continua à marcher, elle savait que son changement choquerait beaucoup beaucoup de gens.  
  
Libre à eux d' être choqués, elle suivait sa voie même si elle devait aller à contre-courant.  
  
Elle suivit Harry et Ron dans le train et ils dénichèrent enfin un compartiment vide.  
  
Elle s' assit sur la une banquette, essoufflée.  
  
-Fiou, en plus je ne reste pas longtemps il faut que j' aille dans celui des préfets-en-chef.  
  
La jeune fille avait été effectivement nommée, vu que l' année passée elle n' avait rien fait contre le réglement.  
  
Un choix qui la révoltait, mais cela lui accorderait plein de libertés, elle en était sûre.  
  
Après quelques discussions sur l' année qu' ils allaient passer, Hermione laissa Harry et Ron pour se diriger  
  
vers le compartiment des préfets-en-chef.  
  
Dans les couloirs elle croisa quelques filles, qui ne la reconnurent pas toutes.  
  
Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil lui dirent gentiment bonjour mais elle savait que les commentaires allaient sec  
  
dans son dos.  
  
Elle arriva en fin en queue de train, où se trouvait le compartiment des préfets-en-chef.  
  
Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son collègue...  
  
-MALFOY!  
  
Il la dévisagea un instant puis prit la parole.  
  
-Salut, on se connaît?  
  
Comme toujours, il avait son habituelle coiffure blonde platine, avec aux lèvres ce sourire qui faisait tomber toutes  
  
les filles de Poudlard.  
  
-Dégage, je peux pas passer! dit la jeune fille sans même lui accorder un regard supplémentaire.  
  
Il recula pour la laisser entrer et elle s' assit pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac.  
  
Généralement, les gens attendent toujours avant de se rendre désagréables, surtout avec lui.  
  
Mais cette fille semblait déterminée à se rendre odieuse.  
  
Elle portait une courte robe noire et ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés par un foulard rouge.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut un pareil accueil? demanda-t-il d' une voix innocente.  
  
Elle lui répondit sans même lever la tête de ses affaires.  
  
-Devine? Sept ans d' insultes, de mépris, de fourberies, ... Je continue?  
  
Il la regarda, interloqué.  
  
-Granger?????  
  
-Ping pong! Correct! ironisa-t-elle (le premier qui trouve de quel manga vient la phrase Ping-Pong il aura  
  
des suites en exclusivité)  
  
Elle sortit de son sac un petit appareil avec deux fils qu' elle mit dans ses oreilles.  
  
Il se rendit alors compte à quel point elle devait aller mal.  
  
Ces cheveux noirs, ces piercings, cette attitude... Elle avait changé, pas forcément en bien.  
  
Elle l' avait trouvé tel qu' avant, imbu de sa personne, dragueur, et beau selon les critères des autres filles.  
  
Mais Hermione avait aussi changé de gouts, elle préferait les bruns, et une attitude moins "regardez moi".  
  
Mais Drago se trouvait beau, et il l' était dans un sens: bien plus grand, plus musclé grâce à un entraînement  
  
intensif de Quidittch, il était le bourreau des coeurs de Poudlard.  
  
Mais si il y en avait une qu' il n' aurait pas, c' était bien elle. 


	3. Conviction

Drago entra dans sa chambre où ses bagages avaient déja été déposés  
  
.  
  
Les couleurs de Serpentard présidaient mais bizzarement il n' aimait plus trop ça. Son Mangemort de père avait  
  
été tué par ses semblables; finalement tout ce que son père lui avait dit était faux: les Mangemorts se bouffaient   
  
entre eux ça devenait pitoyable...  
  
Drago ne serait pas Mangemort malgré tout ce que pourrait dire sa famille: il était hors de question qu' il s' incline  
  
devant Voldemort, qui n' était après tout qu' un Sang-de-Bourbe lui aussi!  
  
Merde! Il avait encore dit Sang-de-Bourbe! Il fallait laisser tomber cette manie...  
  
De plus il avait d' autres choses à faire que de risquer sa vie:  
  
il avait envie de faire réagir Hermione Granger.  
  
En deux ans, elle s' était crée une jolie carapace d' où elle ne laissait rien passer: émotions, paroles...  
  
Pourtant sa réaction d' avant l' avait en quelque sorte rassuré:  
  
elle laissait encore passer des sentiments, mais jusqu' à quand? Avec St-Potter et Weasley qui étaient aussi   
  
perspicaces que des éponges...  
  
Si il le fallait, il changerait: il était près à tout.  
  
Hermione avait claqué la porte au nez de Malfoy, et avait comencé à ranger ses affaires.  
  
Puis assez fatiguée, elle décida de prendre une douche.  
  
La jeune fille savait que Malfoy avait déja pris la sienne: elle avait entendu l' eau couler puis la porte claquer.  
  
Elle prit ses affaires et un poste Cd et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, brancha le poste et passa à l' eau.  
  
Drago entendit du bruit de la salle de bains et tendit l' oreille.   
  
De la musique.  
  
Voyons voir ce qu' écoutes Miss-Granger, pensa-t-il.  
  
¤Is it love tonight Y a t il de l' amour cette nuit  
  
When everyone is dreaming Alors que tout le monde rêve  
  
Of a better life D' une vie meilleure  
  
In this world Dans ce monde  
  
Divided by fear Divisé par la peur  
  
We' gotta believe that Nous devons croire  
  
There' s a reason we' re here Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous somme ici  
  
Yeah there' s a reason we' re here¤ Oui, il y a une raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici  
  
Il fut surpris, et agréablement. C' était beau, et voulait tout dire.  
  
Il y avait cependant une autre voix derrière celle du chanteur.  
  
Le Serpentard comprit que c' était Hermione.  
  
Elle chantait juste, et plutôt bien.  
  
Il appuya sa tête sur la porte pour continuer à l' écouter.  
  
Je suis vraiment trop con, pensa-t-il, il y a des dizaines de filles dans cette école qui se damneraient pour être  
  
avec moi, et je choisis celle qui me déteste le plus au monde!  
  
Faut vraiment être maso!  
  
Pourtant, pourtant... Il n' avait jamais été aussi sûr de sa courte existence, il l' aimait et rien ne l' arrêterait. 


	4. Etre quelqu'un de bien

A cocotte et lilouthephoenix: merci beaucoup pour vos mots super sympas, et lilou, t' inquiètes pas: Drago est   
  
un Serpentard dans l' âme, il n' est pas devenu tout à fait gentil....  
  
Merci à tous mes rewievers j été partie en vacances mais j ai écrit des tas de pages de fic!  
  
Trois jours après la rentrée, les élèves eurent leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l' année.  
  
Les élèves entrèrent tous dans la salle de classe, impatients de découvrir leur nouveau professeur.  
  
En entrant ils virent... Tonks!  
  
L' Auror avait l' air assez géné: elle ne devait jamais avoir fait cours. Ses cheveux étaient bleus cette fois-ci.  
  
-Bienvenue... euh... je serais votre professeur cette année et j' espère que nous nous entendrons bien.  
  
Les élèves étaient contents: elle avait l' air cool. Leur nouveau professeur se tourna vers le tableau et écrivit son  
  
nom (sans le prénom).  
  
-Sortez vos livres. Je vous préviens: cette année nous étudierons assez peu la théorie:  
  
nous compenserons l' année dernière par beaucoup de pratique.  
  
Harry et Ron faillirent hurler de joie: enfin une prof digne de ce nom!  
  
L' année commençait bien!  
  
Hermione secoua la tête: Tonks était très sympathique, restait à voir si elle saurait diriger une classe.  
  
-Ouvrez vos livres page.3, le sortilège d' Entrave! Qui peut me dire à quoi il sert?  
  
Hermione ne leva pas la main: elle laissa Harry et Ron gagner 15 points pour Griffondor.  
  
-Bien, apprenez la formule! Dès que vous pensez la maitriser assez, rejoingnez-moi dans la salle à côté où nous  
  
nous entrainerons sur des grenouilles.  
  
Hermione, Harry et Ron se levèrent tout de suite, ils connaisaient déjà la formule.  
  
Tonks en les voyant arriver dit tout de suite:  
  
-Vous savez déjà la faire, donc entrainez-vous mais ne faites pas les imbéciles!  
  
Et leur nouvelle enseignante partit aider les élèves qui venaient d' entrer.  
  
Les trois amis s' ennuyèrent passablement, mais ils discutèrent beaucoup.  
  
Pour la Griffondor les semaines passèrent très vite.  
  
Elle n' avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d' atteindre Drago.  
  
Ses yeux bleu acier lui évoquaient la roche, il semblait si solide qu' elle avait l' impression qu' il était indestructible.  
  
Cependant, les vacances de la Toussaint arrivèrent, et avec elles Halloween la fête des morts...  
  
Il y aurait le traditionnel festin de fête mais Hermione décida de ne pas s' y rendre:  
  
Fêter les morts, c' était barbare...  
  
Elle n' avait pas envie de fêter les morts  
  
Drago rentra à l' intérieur de ses appartements, venant de ce stupide festin d' Halloween.  
  
Pansy Parkinson L' avait collé toute la soirée, pire que du papier à mouches! Un de ces jours il faudrait qu' il  
  
remette cette face de bouledogue à sa place, désormais que son père n' était plus là, il pouvait fréquenter qui   
  
il voulait.  
  
Il fut surpris par un spectacle de taille: Hermione au coin du feu, mais elle lui paraissait bizzare...  
  
Drago s' avança, et vit qu' elle était fin saoûle!  
  
La Griffondor le remarqua alors, elle s' avança en titubant, s' aprochant de lui.  
  
Elle faillit tomber et se raccrocha au pull blanc du garçon.  
  
Elle fit:  
  
-Un ange! Eh, tu sais quoi l' ange?  
  
Je te trouve mignon!  
  
La jeune fille sourit complètement bourrée et faillit tomber.  
  
Le Serpentard la rattrapa et la porta jusqu' à sa chambre. Elle ne pesait rien, il pouvait sentir ses os à travers   
  
ses vêtements.  
  
-En plus, tu tiens pas l' alcool! Je suis vraiment le pire des imbéciles...  
  
Il arriva à la chambre de la jeune fille, la posa sur son lit et la mit sous les couvertures.  
  
"Je suis vraiment quelqu' un de bien alors?" pensa-t-il.  
  
La Griffondor leva sa main vers le visage de "son ange" et lui dit:  
  
-Ce serait bien que tu sois toujours là.  
  
Son regard partit dans le lointain et elle déclara:  
  
-Si le seul et unique toi est à côté de moi dans ce vaste univers, alors les aiguilles d' une montre cassée   
  
se mettront doucement en marche vers le futur...  
  
-C' est ça! Bonne nuit!  
  
Et le jeune homme repartit dans sa chambre.  
  
Mais les paroles de la jeune fille l' avaient marqué.  
  
Hermione se réveilla avec le pire mal de tête qu' elle eut connu.  
  
"Ah oui, se souvint-elle, hier soir je me suis éclatée à la vodka. C' est un miracle que je sois arrivée à mon lit!"  
  
Elle se leva, prit ses affaires pour prendre une douche.  
  
Sous l' eau, elle souhaita que l' autre crétin d' à côté ne l' ait pas vue hier soir, sinon l' histoire allait faire le tour de  
  
Poudlard!  
  
Quand elle sortit, elle sentit un regard, et se retourna.  
  
Elle vit Malfoy dans l' encadrement de la porte!  
  
-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!! Dégage sale fouine!  
  
Elle attrapa la serviette la plus proche pour s' en couvrir.  
  
Il lui tourna le dos, mais lui lança avant de refermer la porte:  
  
-T' inquiètes, il y a rien à voir!  
  
"Merde, pensa-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre le mur, je suis sensée me venger moi! Au lieu de ça....  
  
Elle se rendit alors compte qu' elle était incapable de se venger. 


	5. Premier matchde Quidittch sur fond de dr...

Le deuxième lundi de novembre devrait avoir lieu le premier match de Quidittch de l' année et cela commençait fort:  
  
Griffondor/Serpentard.  
  
Il faisait froid ce jour-là et un vent terrible soufflait.  
  
Hermione vit les joueurs s' élever dans le ciel, luttant contre le vent.  
  
Ron défendait vailament les buts, mais, les techniques honteuses de Serpentard n' avaient toujours pas changé   
  
depuis que Malfoy avait pris les rênes de l' équipe, les verts réussirent donc à marquer trois buts.  
  
Ginny qui était devenue poursuiveuse (s' en sortait bien) et ses coéquipiers Melissa Crowley et Dave Jennings  
  
marquèrent cinq buts encouragés par leur nouveau capitaine: Harry Potter.  
  
Le blond capitaine des Serpentards scrutait le terrain pour apercevoir le Vif d' Or en vain.  
  
Harry cherchait lui aussi, il devait absolument faire gagner ces points avant que ses adversaires n' aient réussi  
  
à marquer d' autres buts.  
  
Soudain il vit un faible éclat de lueur au pied des poteaux et il entama une descente vertigineuse, droit comme  
  
un i .  
  
Malfoy ayant vu sa manoeuvre il se lança lui aussi, mais Harry avait une bonne longueur d' avance.   
  
Les deux ennemis descendaient en piqué, l' un à côté de l' autre, mains tendues.  
  
Le blond essaya de pousser Harry, en vain. Il avait lui aussi beaucoup grandi et gagné en force.  
  
Harry attrapa la balle dorée et remonta en chandelle.  
  
Hermione soupira, elle détestait ce sport, mais Griffondor avait gagné!   
  
Le Griffondor fit son tour d' honneur puis quelque chose qu' il n' aurait jamais dû faire:  
  
il passa à côté de Malfoy en lui montrant le Vif, triomphalement.  
  
A la sortie des vestiaires, les deux capitaines se ruèrent l' un sur l' autre.  
  
-St Potter, tu vas morfler!  
  
-Vas te recoiffer!  
  
Leurs coéquipiers les séparèrent avant le meurtre, les deux équipes se regardaient pleines de haine.  
  
Harry avait la lèvre en sang et Drago avait le plus beau bleu sur la machoire jamais vu à Poudlard.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes soufflaient, le regard noir.  
  
-On se retrouvera en finale, le balafré, et ce jour-là, ce seront les couleurs de Serpentard qui régneront sur la  
  
Grande Salle!  
  
-C' est ce qu' on verra, le décoloré!  
  
Hermione arriva en courant sur le lieu de la bagarre, les joues rouges.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Harry et le reste de l' équipe.  
  
-Bande d' idiots! Si on vous aviez vus, vous vous seriez tous fait virer!   
  
-Mais Mione.... commença Harry  
  
-Il y a rien à dire, Harry! Les drames ça suffit!  
  
Elle repartit vers le château à toute blinde, remontée  
  
Drago passa le portrait, sérieusement démonté par ce qui c' était passé.  
  
Mais il prendrait sa revanche. Potter avait simplement eu de la chance!  
  
Il vit alors la jeune fille prostrée dans un fauteuil face au feu de la cheminée.  
  
Ses cheveux prenaient des reflets rouges ainsi et ses yeux brillaient, ce qui n' était plus arrivé depuis deux ans.  
  
Elle se leva, et lui tourna le dos pour monter dans sa chambre.  
  
Si il y avait bien une chose qu' elle voulait éviter ce soir, c' était cela.  
  
A chaque fois qu' elle voyait Malfoy, son moral descendait un peu plus.  
  
Si sa tête ne savait pas pourquoi, son âme elle le savait.  
  
Il lui attrapa le poignet, et la força à le regarder.  
  
-Dis-moi Granger, qu' est ce que tu voulais dire par "ça suffit les drames"? Pour l' instant, il n' y en a eu qu' un  
  
non?   
  
Elle fixa ses yeux gris, qui semblaient tellement froids, comme de la glace.  
  
-Et ta réaction d' avant n' était pas que pour le balafré?  
  
Elle leva les sourcils, comme peinée.  
  
La Griffondor leva sa main pour toucher le bleu du garçon, et s' en faire attention, appuya desus.  
  
-Aouch!  
  
-Désolée  
  
Elle retira sa main, monta trois marches et lui dit:  
  
-Ne rêves pas trop. 


End file.
